310
by creepweirdoloser
Summary: Roy would give him a good memory this year. RoyEd fluffy


A/N: I didn't forget! Gee, this turned out to be another fluffy-monster-ate-my-brain-one but… just felt like it I guess so… yeah.

**3/10**

"Are you alright, sir?"  
Roy glanced at Riza and supposed he had been sighing so many times that even his first lieutenant had noticed that something was wrong. "Yes, I'm just… tired," Roy said though it wasn't exactly the truth.

The truth was that it happened again. As it did every year. Roy and Ed had been lovers for 3 years now. So this was the third time Roy got to witness Ed getting even more and more depressed. Even though they never talked about it, Roy knew what it was about. October the 3rd. The day when Ed had burned down his home with Alphonse. Ed _could_ forget already. But the problem was that he didn't _want to_. He forced himself to hold on to the mistakes he had done… at least that was how Roy saw it.

When Roy got home, he found Ed staring at his pocket watch, like every year. Usually Roy would've just left him alone, waiting the date to pass by so Ed could be normal again. Roy had tried to comfort him but Ed had always rejected his help and it had often led to a fight. But for some reason, Roy decided this year would be different. This year… it was time for Ed to let go of the pain he'd held on to for too long.

Roy knew that Ed would never forget that one specific date; it had been burned into his head when he had burned his home. So… Roy had to make it so that Ed wouldn't think of those bad memories when he thought of October the 3rd. Roy would give him a good memory this year.

Ed:

He got out of the train and looked around. The weather didn't fit his mood since it was sunny, a beautiful fall day. But Ed didn't care about the weather; he wasn't in Resembool for that. Ed had no luggage with him, when he started to walk away from the train; he was bare handed except from the pocket watch he kept on touching every now and then.

Finally, Ed came to his destination. He stared at the ground where once had been his home. Which he had burned down. He knew that Al had his body back… but the thing was that Ed had no idea what to do. He had sacrificed so many years to reach that one goal… and now that he had succeeded, he felt so… lost. All that time, Ed had always been thinking what Al could do once he would have his body back. He could breathe, feel, taste, smell… live.

Ed had never thought of what _he_ would do. Would he always live with that horrible regret? They had wasted so many years… What would Al be like, if he hadn't spent all that time stuck in that armor? He could've had a normal childhood… a normal life. Because of Ed, he never had those things. Ed wasn't sure but he was certain Al would always remember all those bad things… he would have to. Because of _Ed_.

Ed sighed. He wished he could just go back in time… and undo it all. "Ed."  
He startled and turned around to see Roy. "What… what are you doing here?"  
Roy walked towards Ed and smiled a bit. "I was thinking that maybe you wanted some company."  
Ed stared at Roy for a while. He knew that if Roy was someone else… Ed would tell him to leave him alone. But when it was Roy, Ed didn't really mind. The man already seemed to know Ed's weaknesses. And even if he wouldn't know them, Ed was sure he would dig them out. It was really frustrating but somehow… Ed needed it too.

Roy put his arm around Ed's shoulder and Ed bit his lip when he realized how overwhelming it was, staring at the place that used to be his home, welling in his regrets and for the first time… having someone there with him.

"Ed… why do you have to torture yourself like this?"  
"You wouldn't understand… no one would."  
"Let me try. I want to be there for you. Whatever it's about."  
Ed looked at Roy, feeling a bit confused because he wasn't really used to hearing something like that from Roy's mouth. Roy touched Ed's hair and caressed Ed's cheek with his thumb so gently that it was almost too much to take.

"Ed. Close your eyes."  
Ed knit his eyebrows together but he was really curious to see why Roy was acting like that so for once he obeyed Roy without protesting. He closed his eyes and felt Roy grabbing his hand, putting something in the palm of it. It was small and felt cold. "You can open them now," Roy murmured and Ed did, his breath got caught in his throat when he saw a silver ring in his hand. "Look at the graving," Roy said.

_Don't forget 3/10/18  
_  
"Roy…"  
"Well, I guess this is the part when I'm supposed to say something mushy… but honestly? All I can say is I love you. I wanna be with you and not just now but… always. I know that I can't just take away the shit you've been through but I wanna share them with you, so you won't have to carry it on your own… I mean, if that's what _you_ want."

Ed stared at the ring and then at Roy, feeling amazed. When he had woken up that morning, the last thing he had expected would be Roy, following him to Resembool, giving that beautiful ring to him, saying all those things… Even if Ed had imagined it for some silly reason, he couldn't have imagined that it all would make him so _happy_. October the 3rd… that date hadn't included the word _happy_… not until now. And that was why it was so easy for Ed to smile and slip the ring on his finger.

"Yeah… I do. And I love you too."

And from that day on… October the 3rd had a completely new meaning for Ed. No, he never forgot the day he had burned his house down and left on a long journey full of pain with Al. But he also never forgot the day Roy had made him happier he had ever been. And even after years… he never stopped making Ed happy and Ed never stopped being happy.


End file.
